


(PodFic) Broken Kalopsia

by Dramance



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Counseling, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Rate is for Violence in Later Chapters, References to Depression, Slow Build, ZADE, ZADF, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramance/pseuds/Dramance
Summary: [Set roughly two years after the end of the cartoon series, unfinished episodes included]It all started with a toxic-waffles-flavoured accident, followed by a radioactive coincidence. The exposure to a mysterious space radiation messes up not just Zim's routine on Earth but also his behaviour patterns and leads to an accidentally eavesdropped conversation between the Tallest and the discovery that his mission on Earth is, in truth, nothing but a joke. Zim is faced with the fact that he isn't what he thought he had always been. Not an Invader, not even a member of the Irken society. He's a Defective, an exile, a wild card his people want either dead or far away. His whole existence, a lie. All he has left, a planet he hates, the incredibly deep, absurdly complicated relationship with his nemesis, a game-obsessed scary girl, a robot who's as Defective as he is and a snarky Computer.The events, though, aren't done with him. A chance meeting, with one of the Hi Skool counsellors, opens up a whole new range of prospects. Can his status as an exile be a beginning, instead of a doomed end? Even if it means changing most of what he had known and believed in? Can Earth conquest still be available...in another fashion?
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Invader Skoodge & Zim, The Almighty Tallest & Zim, Zim (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Kalopsía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276) by [DarkAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/DarkAbyss). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey there! This is a podfic for "Broken Kalopsia," an IZ fic! I'll be uploading the chapters when I can, as I'm busy and the author is still updating this story, so be patient. Hope you enjoy! Original Story is by DarkAbyss, just reposted to portray important information.  
> Enjoy!~
> 
> "Kalopsía": The delusion of things being more beautiful than they are.
> 
> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is my first Invader Zim story. I used to watch the show when I was a kid, but a couple of months ago a friend of mine made me reminisce the good old times when it was being aired and I had to go back and rewatch it. So, here I am, over ten years later since the last time I watched an episode! This said, the story will contain mostly references to the show (some unfinished episodes included), even if I've been reading the comics too, so I might mention some stuff from those as well.
> 
> Now, a few clarifications and info about the plot and the characters.
> 
> At the start of the story, Dib is 14-15 in this story, which makes Gaz 13-14.  
> I really love Gaz's character, with her badass, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. I tried to stick to it, but I also made her more mature and less of a bully, especially when it comes to Dib. They get along a bit better now. She's going to be a (reluctant) supportive character through the story (and most likely the one who'll eventually saves everyone's ass).  
> As for Dib, while he's still hellbent on defending Earth and utterly persuaded that Zim is, above anything else, a menace, he has started to realise that there's more than hate to his relationship with the alien. He's older now, he's going through all the changes that becoming an adolescent and so an almost adult imply, and during the four years he had been battling the Irken he has come to realise, and especially to admit, that Zim is the closest thing he has to a friend, as absurd as it sounds. This has changed his view of his rival a bit, and it will develop more as the story goes.  
> Now, Zim. He's the character who'll go through the biggest amount of character development, having to deal with the truth about his banishment on Earth and his status as a Defective. I liked the idea of him accidentally ending up in "therapy", which was the idea that made me start this story, and gradually starting to see things through a different point of view, becoming more aware of his own unique, independent way to see reality, through different experiences and experimental changes in his interactions with the other characters. I tried to keep him as IC as possible in this viewpoint, I guess you'll let me know what you think. His working around his new reality is the main theme of the first arc of the story.  
> Aside from these three (and GIR of course! Oh, and Zim's Computer and the OC counsellor), there will be other characters, starting from Red and Purple, then Skoodge, Tenn, Professor Membrane, even Tak (I'm not exactly a fan of hers, but we'll see). The other characters will have a bigger role in the second part of the story, while in the first they are mostly background characters.  
> Plotwise, as I mentioned, there will be two main parts. The first set on Earth and involving the consequences of Zim's discovery (which means that it will be mostly focused on characters and relationships development). The second with more action/adventure parts, actual war/battles, with more characters involved and different settings. I have plans to explore the Irken civilisation a bit more, basing it on my own ideas and some headcanons I've met exploring the fandom.  
> As for the pairings/general relationships, the main focus will be on Zim and Dib, starting from their rivalry, landing to a weird friendship and ending up on something that can be defined as romantic (as much as Zim can do romance, at least). I also intend to explore Dib/Gaz sibling bond a bit, Zim/GIR sort of friendship and Zim/Gaz interaction which will go in the direction of a friendly alliance. I intend to bring Skoodge and Tenn back on the picture, and they both will act as friends for Zim along the way. As the tags might suggest, the other important (even if not as much as Zim's & Dib's) friendship/romance will involve Red and Purple (mainly in the second arc of the story).  
> I might add other background romantic relationships later on, but it's still to be decided. Suggestions are welcome, about this subject and any other! xD  
> I apologise for the super long intro, but I wanted to give you a full panoramic of this project! I'm open to questions and comments of every sort (as long as we respect each other). Feedback is gold for inspiration!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: the show and the characters belong to the rightful owners. This is also a Podfic, original story is by DarkAbyss: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/30144330

* * *

The chapters will be uploaded on Soundcloud. But if y'all want another platform or there is another platform more accessible than Soundcloud, I'll do that, too.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-410975442/broken-kalopsia-ch1-zadr>

Read along here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/30144330>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening to the first chapter of the Broken Kalopsia Podfic! I adore this fanfic and I wanted to do something special for the author to show my appreciation. I've never done a podfic before, so I probably suck at it, but I hope to improve as I do more chapters.  
> Please check out the original fic and read along with me; it's really good! Let me know what y'all think in the comments here or on Soundcloud.  
> Thanks for listening!


	2. Chapter 2

Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-410975442/broken-kalopsia-ch2

Read along here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/30403275#workskin>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Here's chapter two of this amazing story!  
> I decided to update this podfic once a week so that I'm not stressing myself with uploading it and it gives the author time to finish the next few chapters of the fic (not that they're on a schedule to finish it just because I'm doing the podfic, but it'll just be easier)  
> It also gives me something to upload when school starts up for me again and I won't have time to write my Coraline AU fic (go check it out, if you can. It's here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874363/chapters/52209940)  
> Thanks for those who did check out the first chapter! I hope to get better at this as a I go, so I hope there is improvement, lol. Thanks for checking it out and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-410975442/broken-kalopsia-ch3>

Read along here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/30622158#workskin>


	4. Chapter 4

Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-410975442/broken-kalopsia-ch4

Read along here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/30770241>


	5. Chapter 5

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-410975442/broken-kalopsia-ch5>

Read along here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/30825690>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating this fic like I said I would. With school starting up recently, it's been hard to find time to sit down, record, and then edit the chapters. And not only that, but when I mass recorded 6-8, I found that I recorded them _terribly_ when I went to edit them and I ended up redoing them. So, I'm behind, unfortunately. However, I finally have ch. 6 done and ch. 7 is currently being edited. I think I'll make an exception for that chapter and upload it whenever I finish it instead of waiting for next zadrday, cause I'm already behind and I would like to get these chapters done so I can continue with the rest of the fic.  
> For those who've been waiting patiently, y'all are amazing! I appreciate you waiting for these chapters, even though I've gotten off schedule. If you want updates on this fic or have questions for me about it, or any of my other works, go follow me on tumblr and ask away in my askbox! I'd love to hear from y'all!  
> My tumblr: https://dramancewrite.tumblr.com/  
> I'm also officially open for writing commissions if y'all are interested. Check out the post here for information, or you can ask in my tumblr askbox: https://dramancewrite.tumblr.com/post/190683591729/dramance-commission-info  
> Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-410975442/broken-kalopsia-ch6>

Read along here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276/chapters/31144239>


End file.
